Violet Midnight
by near-goron
Summary: A beautiful night at the fairground with Seto and Crow; Crow takes Seto to his favourite place and the romantic atmosphere under the starlight takes over... Seto x Crow


**Note:** After my first story of Fragile Dreams was a bit sad, I wanted to write something more pleasant^^

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any characters or the game.

* * *

**Violet Midnight**

„Crow" I whispered. The boy next to me turned to face me with his bright eyes.  
He was smiling.  
"I'm scared that we could fall down…" I mumbled, a bit ashamed because Crow didn't seem to be scared in the least.  
The boy chuckled and threw his head back. "Hey, it's not dangerous! I'll catch you before you fall!"  
He tried to cheer me up. I wasn't really convinced, and he added:" Trust me, I'm always up there, you really don't fall that easily."  
I hesitated for a moment, but yes, I did trust him. If not him, who else would I have trust in? He was the one who understood me and who felt the way I did.  
So yes, I would follow him now. Because I knew he was telling me the truth. I don't think Crow is even able to lie at all – he never seems to see a reason to do so. So why don't believe him?

I nodded, trying to express my confidence. "Okay, let's… let's go!"

We climbed up the old, dark ladder of the ferry wheel. The way seemed to be so long for me, even though I wasn't scared yet. Climbing high wasn't that hard for me, I was only scared of falling down from insecure places like this, especially in the dark.

It was a good thing that we were having almost full moon this night, and that you could see really a lot of stars from this place. I let my gaze wander over them while I kept climbing; a lot of swirls and hazes of stars, it was almost ridiculous how many you could actually see… even though the moon was that bright.

"Hey Seto, don't be so lame! Come on, I promise you it's a great view up there!" Crow yelled from higher above. I watched his fast moves from below and tried to hurry up. Good thing I had left all of my stuff down there….  
We hadn't been climbing for long, and when Crow arrived at the top, he pulled himself up with a fast jump-like move and bent down again. He stretched his hand out for me and I took it, holding it tightly and pulling myself up a lot slower than him. His hand was gripping mine strongly, his fingers soft around mine. He guided me up to the framework he was kneeling on.  
When I stood in front of him he stood up again and turned toward the gondola that was on our level, just a few meters away.

He was still holding my hand while we slowly walked over to the gondola on the, as I noticed once again, really narrow beam. When we arrived, Crow opened the little door with his other hand, smashing it open carelessly so that it bounced against the metal.  
Actually, I first wanted to say something to him to be more careful until I remembered that it really didn't matter at all as the whole place with all the buildings was obviously left, and probably wouldn't be in use for the next time.  
So I just followed into the cabin and sat down on the bench next to Crow.  
Well, I would have chosen to sit facing him, because it would have been easier to talk to him like that.  
But I wanted him to continue holding my hand, and if I had sat down across from him he probably would have let my hand fall. So I preferred sitting close to Crow.

The gondola was weakly swaying in the wind.  
"So?" Crow asked me expectantly. I leant a bit forward to look at the surroundings.

It was beautiful… the moonlight highlighted the brighter parts of the surroundings, and I could see some little details like a pig doll or a white sign.  
The darker, lower things were harder to make out, a lot of them not visible from this high.  
The most beautiful thing about this place down there was the lights… I had no idea why, but apparently some of the lights were still working with a weak shine.

"Wow… It's really cool." I stated dazzled. I turned around and leant onto the rail. I looked down and let my gaze wander over the countryside surrounding us – a lot of high grass and single trees.  
"It's beautiful, Crow! Such a great place!" I said without removing my gaze, elbows resting on the metal.  
Suddenly, Crow's arms were around my waist. His grip was surprisingly strong and I gasped in surprise.  
What - I didn't expect that at all… so suddenly!  
"Mmhmm, I know. Awesome place, huh?" he murmured. Right next to my ear… so close that I shuddered a little from the breath on my skin. This was way better than holding his hand.

I didn't really know what to answer, but luckily Crow knew what to do. He moved one of his hands up to my shoulder and let it rest on my skin.  
I looked down once again. From this angle, I could see that the light wasn't totally dark – it was more like a deep violet, or purple; it wasn't completely night.  
I chuckled at the realization that seemed somehow to be a unintentional metaphor for not feeling lonely.

I turned around in Crow's hold to get closer to him. But before I could do anything, his lips locked with mine.  
Wow - that was… even more unexpected. His lips were… so soft. And strong. The kiss was way different from our first one; it had only been a brief kiss, almost a peck.  
This one was more tender, and it had more feelings in it.

After a moment of surprise I moved my hands up to Crow's face and held it in my palms; his skin was really soft, so much more human than he usually seemed to be with all of his weirdness.  
His skin was like silk, even as cool as silk.

Actually, I didn't even think about returning the kiss, my lips just did automatically. While I had been shocked the first time, under the merry-go-round, and pulled away, I was now pretty sure about the kiss.  
That I wanted to kiss him. That I wanted him to kiss me back. And hold me, to be close to me.

So I just responded, moving my lips and tasting his, with his face in my palms. I always wondered why a kiss is called sweet… but now I understood. This kiss from Crow… was just the sweetest thing I could think of in my life right now.

Crow's lips moved over mine and he sucked on my upper lip decidedly. I felt his hands on my back, his fingers closed around the fabric of my jacket. He embraced me closer and I parted my lips. His tongue brushed over the skin of my lips before he let it slip into my mouth.  
I was surprised that the tip of his tongue was so strong when it brushed over the skin in my mouth.  
But suddenly I needed to break the kiss to catch my breath. Crow let me move away from him, and while I was gasping for air, he had his breath totally under control.

He smiled at me. Somehow content. He removed his hands from my back but was still very close, so I could see his black hair shimmering very slightly in the weak light, only some dull reflections. And his eyes looked at me with such a brilliant shimmer in them.

"Crow…" I murmured. I stretched my hands out for him, grabbing his jacket and clinging my hands into the fabric. It made me feel like a little child, but I couldn't help but pulling him close.  
It was so good to be with him, he gave me such a good feeling – warm and secure, happy.

Crow cocked his head to the side and looked at me. "You kissed me back this time, Seto?" he stated.  
I let my head rest on his chest and leant it back so that I could face him. His lips were slightly drawn upwards.  
"Yeah… I should have kissed you the last time already. I'm sorry."

Crow laughed. "Ha, you're right…" he chuckled and bent down. His hair fell down in front of his face, a few strands covered his eyes before he kissed me again. Crow licked over my lips tentatively and sucked slightly. I responded by letting the tip of my tongue slip between his upper and lower lip. I noticed once again how soft his lips were…

But I needed to part again, because I so wanted to talk to him. I heard a little growl coming from Crow when I withdrew my lips after a few moments already.  
I immediately lifted my hand and stroke over his cheek.  
"Crow, thank you… so much." I said and tried to find the right words. The boy looked at me with knitted eyebrows." Huh? Why thank you? For what?"

"Just… for being with me. And for… you know, liking me."  
Crow's face didn't change. He looked at me questioningly. "Y'know, I didn't do it for you."  
I blinked a few times. "Uh, what?"

Crow sighed. "Nah, don't look so shocked. I just did it because_ I _wanted it. Come on, I wanted to be with you and I wanted to be close to you, what else do you want? Isn't it great for you? You should be happy, shouldn't you?"

I kept looking at him. "I- I am happy." I said slowly. "I mean, how could I be _not_ happy with having you with me?" I added. I just hoped it didn't sound too sappy.  
Crow smirked once again. "Yeah, I knew you'd understand me, Seto."

I cuddled into his chest and breathed in deeply. It felt so good… to have him with me. To be together with someone. God, and it felt so great to be liked… and loved.  
I took in the scent of him… it reminded me of a night at a lake. So beautiful and calm. Somehow.  
But it definitely was just great. And it made me feel good and, even though a bit melancholic, safe.


End file.
